drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Avin Ceran
Email: purplewombat@mac.com Description Eye Color: Blue-green Hair Color: Light blond, with a reddish ti Height: 6'1" Weight: 195 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Baerlon, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Avin comes from Baerlon, with a middle-class merchant for a father, and a mother who works as a barmaid in her spare time. Due to the raising prices, his parents were forced to spend much of their lives at work, leaving Avin to do as he pleased. Unfortunately, he got mixed up with the wrong group of people. The men he became friends with were all former criminals, convicts released from jail after they did their time. They all had swords or axes, but Avin never saw them armed. What violent acts the Dead Cross gang did commit involved fist-fights in back alleys, but these brawls had organization and, in a sick sense, purpose. Two men entered a small drawn up ring with one goal: gaining respect. Avin found himself drawn to watch, and eventually participate. For some odd reason, he could think of nothing that he wanted more than to please the man leading the mangy group. Avin would learn later why he was drawn in, a cause that would haunt him forever. But Avin fought, ignorant of the evil in his mist. And he fought, and fought, growing more to a powerful position of influence in the Dead Cross hierarchy. But in a world of deceit and betrayal, no one lasts long. Avin knew it was only a matter of time before he fell, but he didn't care , so long as the leader was happy with him. Although he never fought anymore, Avin kept in shape, practicing his fighting every day. Avin never had touched a weapon before, but now he was able to parry and strike accurately with a sword, and if he wasn't exceptionally skilled, he was able to defeat most of the men he knew. The attack that Avin was sure was imminent came. It was one of the days his mother worked, and he was alone in his house. He felt very alone, and he remembered just how young he was for the first time in months. It was as if whatever had been compelling him to fight and help run the Dead Cross gang was gone. Tomorrow, Avin would go and inform the men he had called friends that he would no longer be seeing them. In fact, he was utterly repulsed at the fact that he had ever let himself be seen with that particular group of people. Then it happened. There was a crash, coming from somewhere upstairs. Avin slowly rose, not eager to face the cause of the sound. He kept no one weapon at home, for his parents did not know of his connection to the Dead Cross criminals. But he had his fists, and his wits. Calmly, Avin climbed the wooden stairs, and reached the small top floor of his house. The men would have nowhere to hide, and would be forced to face him head on. The first rushed towards him, emerging from his parents room, where he had most likely hoped to find some loot before he fought. Avin met his awkward lunge with one arm, with which he grabbed the man's collar and threw him to the ground. Another masked intruder, this one holding a deadly looking sword, attacked Avin, slashing horizontally with the curved blade. Avin ducked, and the sword became caught in a wooden chest, where it remained as the man pulled at it. Taking advantage of this momentary lapse, Avin managed to get behind the second gang member, and he broke the man's neck. He was surprised with the lack of emotion he felt when he killed for the first time in his life. The dead man slumped to the floor, his limp form crushing the first attacker. Avin grabbed the sword and thrust it through both the bodies. Running down the hallway, Avin traveled the short distance to the window, and he broke the glass pane and jumped out. There were many houses like his on the street, and the roof of one of these broke his fall. Only slightly shaken, Avin ran on, leaping from one roof to the next. Eventually he was forced to descend to the street, where he continued his mad dash. Avin heard the shouts and curses of other gang members behind him, and he knew they were gaining on him. But then, out of nowhere, a woman appeared. The finely dressed lady motioned for Avin to drop to the ground, and Avin obeyed. A rush of fire blew over his head, singing a few of his hairs. Avin's pursuers were incinerated, their skin charred blacker than any coal. For a moment Avin was confused, but then he realized. The woman was Aes Sedai. Drawing on his memory, Avin recalled that the Aes Sedai were bound by the Three Oaths, and he was almost positive that one Oath forbid them to use the One Power as a weapon. Unless... that was it! The Dead Cross must have been composed of Darkfriends! That would explain a lot, or at least it would if his theory proved correct. " Thank you," he called, uncertain of how he should address an Aes Sedai. " You saved my life. I owe you mine." That seemed a proper level of thanks. Maybe, if the position wasn't taken, he could become the woman's Warder. He certainly didn't see anyone around her that fit the classifications. But that was crazy, a child's fantasy. " Don't worry. It was my assignment. The Tower sent me to investigate a possible man who could channel. I believe I have located him, and I also would guess that you have been affected by him. Did you, in any way, feel forced to do something you did not wish to do?" Avin told her about his experiences over the last few months, and from time to time she interrupted him to ask about something in detail. Then, after he finished his account, she informed him that the gang was really a Darkfriend haven, with, as she had suspected, a man channeler at its head. Avin learned that a form of Compulsion had been used on him, and although the Aes Sedai tried to explain it, he was still very confused about what had happened. She did not tell him her name, but instead she gave him her Ajah, the Blue, and told him to travel to the White Tower, and begin Warder training. After several weeks, Avin is ready to leave. Although he knows the path will be hard, his desire to help protect someone like the mysterious Blue who saved his life inspires him to go. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios